trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Doncaster Ravers FC
Club History Doncaster Ravers FC were established in Season 7 under thier previous name - Semsi's Allstars. They enjoyed 5 back to back promotions, culminating in a rise to Division 3 Group 2.The name change came in Season 14 after the club was taken over by a fan group known as The Raving Looney Brigade. Stadium The home stadium is named The Asylum The stadium has a capacity of 24,000, and the following facilities: Facility Level VIP Facilities 3 Merchandise Shop 4 Merchandise Stand 5 Restaurant 3 Fast Food 5 Sausages 5 Doncaster Ravers FC - First Team Goalkeepers Mohamed Hosny Egypt Defenders Povl Larsen Denmark David Tugwell England Paul Tucker Canada Midfielders Ivalio Hristov Hungary Steve Potter England George Murphy England Fehmi Murat Turkey William Comms England Forwards Sean Ball England Ralph Clarke England Substitutes Maxwell Walsh England Burt Mills England Gary Comms England Robert Taylor England Nicky Hillier England Season Finishes Season 15 Awards Top Scorers 10 - George Murphy - OML 6 - Sean Ball - FC 6 - Fehmi Murat - OMC 6 - Ralph Clarke - FC Most Assists 4 George Murphy - OML Povl Larsen - LB Ivalio Hristov - DMC Highest Rating 6.18 - Steve Potter - DMC 5.92 - Fehmi Murat - OMC 5.83 - Povl Larsen - LB Most Games Played 33 - Mohamed Hosny - GK 33 - George Murphy - OML 32 - Sean Ball - FC Most Bookings 10 - Gary Comms - DC 10 - Ivalio Hristov - DMC 6 - Burt Mills - DC Doncaster Ravers Youth Squad Goalkeepers Harry Kegan Pulled as a 20* and scouted as 16*, Harry will be a key figure in the future for Doncaster Ravers FC. Ishmael Willo Pulled as a 17* and scouted as a 14/15* Ishmael will be a key member of the Ravers squad for quite some time. Ishmael started his bloom on his 18th Birthday. Gary Kemp Pulled as a 14* and scouted as a 13/14* Gary will be 3rd choice keeper or sold off to generate funds once bloomed. Gary started his bloom on his 18th Birthday. Joshua Robinson Pulled as a 12* and scouted as 12*, Joshua is not part of the managers plans, he will be sold once bloomed. Defenders Clinton Maddison DL Pulled as an 11* and scouted as 13*, Clinton could figure in future Ravers squads. Adam Pardow D/DML Adam was brought into the club for a fee of 75 million, he was scouted several times as a 19* potential player, this was soon realised to be a false potential, and once passed the age of 19, all reports came back as 16*. Adam started his bloom on his 18th Birthday. David Davis DC David was pulled as a 7* rated player, scouts confirmed his true potential as 14*. David looks to have some part to play in future for the Ravers. David started his bloom on his 20th Birthday. Marcel Horváth DL/DC Marcel was brought into the club for a fee of 3.2 million, he was scouted as a 14* player and subsequant reports confirmed this. Marcel is Slovakian. Marcel started his bloom at the age of 19. Midfielders Will Taylor DMR Pulled as a 16* and scouted as 18* Will could see himself propelled into the Ravers first team in the next season, having enjoyed a long run in the Ravers B Team, Will has proven he can be a versatile player, operating in every position down the left side of the pitch. Will started blooming on his 20th Birthday. Mick Flattery DML Mick was brought into the club for the paltry sum of 16,000, he is an old style youth player who has been rated as 14*. Mick is a Northern Irish player. Mick started his bloom at 22 years old. Alan Eastwood D/MR Pulled as a 12* and rated 14* by scouts, Alan is the only English Youth on the Ravers books that can play in the DMR position, Alan should get some games for the first team in future. Andrian Hyde D/MC Pulled as an 11*, Andrian has been rated 14/15* by the Ravers scouts, with an abundance of talent in the midfield area, Andrians only saving grace is that he can play DMC as well as MC. Luke Noble MC Pulled as a 15* and rated 18/19* from scouts, Luke has been graded as having Superb Leadership. Luke is touted as future captain of Doncaster Ravers. Rob Rooney MC Pulled as a 14* player, Rob has been graded 17* by scouts, already a master passer, Rob should take his place alongside Noble in the Ravers Midfield. Augusto Cruz MC Bought for 4.6 Million, Augusto was scouted as having 16* Potential. Further reports concluded he is either 15* or 16*. Augusto is from Brazil. Danny Nunn MR Pulled as a 17* and rated as a 16*, Danny should enjoy a long career at Doncaster. Danny started his bloom on his 18th Birthday. Aiken Cole OMC Pulled as a 14* and rated 16-18* by scouts, Aiken looks to have a good future ahead of him. Forwards Gary Fowler FC Pulled as a 14* and rated 16* by scouts, Gary is the brightest hope up front for the Ravers. James Mancienne FC Pulled as an 11* and rated 13/14* by scouts, James could see his first team oppurtunities limited at The Asylum. Transfer Records Bought * 1 - Fehmi Murat from The Goonies for 100,000,000 - Season 15 * 2 - Steve Potter from CITY-ON-TOUR for 86,977,010 - Season 15 * 3 - Sean Ball from Royal Massage FC for 76,805,077 - Season 14 * 4 - Adam Pardow from Crash United for 75,000,000 - Season 15 * 5 - Najib Michel from Pipo United for 64,523,767 - Season 14 * 6 - Mohamed Hosny from الاهلى الافريقى for 63,037,501 - Season 13 * 7 - David Tugwell from Manchester Titans for 62,012,502 - Season 15 * 8 - William Comms from Badamecos for 59,380,237 - Season 15 * 9 - Alberto Hugo Córdoba from 'PINCHA' for 57,425,869 - Season 11 * 10 - Povl Larsen from The vikingsa for 52,938,369 - Season 15 Sold * 1 - Jack Yates for 156,000,002 to the young crazed peelings - Season 15 * 2 - Najib Michel for 63,037,500 to FC Barcelona fottball club - Season 15 * 3 - Steven Ross for 60,364,837 to عالمي وبس - Season 14 * 4 - Mike Agnew for 51,876,243 to Heywood FC - Season 15 * 5 - William Ellis for 43,050,000 to Fighters AFC - Season 12 * 6 - Teddy Spencer for 42,864,993 to FC TAKI - Season 14 * 7 - Dean Carson for 40,000,000 to FC Sniperz Ruzinov - Season 15 * 8 - Mike Watson for 37,214,387 to BELEZAS TEAM - Season 14 * 9 - Rob Long for 31,518,751 to HK Friendship - Season 15 * 10 - Felix Nikolajsen for 22,445,491 to مفتاح 14 - Season 9 Other Records *Biggest League Victory - 4-0 vs BALD EAGLES - Season 15 *Biggest League Defeat - 0-5 vs just like chelsea - Season 15 * *Record Attendance (league) - 23,671 against Volley Home - Season 15 *Record Attendance (cup) - 18,184 against Twodogs united - Season 15 Club Legends Sean Cutler DC GP -204 G - 6 A - 5 MoM - 15 Car - 57 Av Rating - 5.59 Alessandro Monorla OMR GP - 167 G - 39 A - 64 MoM - 8 Car - 21 Av Rating - 5.34 Soong Yangcheng DC GP - 150 G - 3 A - 7 MoM - 10 Car - 6 Av Rating - 5.67